Electrical connectors are used to electrically connect or disconnect circuits or machines. Shielded connectors are used to shield the connecting parts when connected in order to isolate the signal contacts from outside interference.
Bolts have traditionally been used as a means of maintaining the connectors in engagement. This has been troublesome when connecting and disconnecting the connectors because of having to install or remove the bolts. In addition, the connector is made larger to receive the bolts.
A connector disclosed in Japanese Application No. 61-296525 includes latch members that are moved from a latching position to an unlatched position by pressing sections of the latch members thereby enabling the latched connectors to be disconnected. In order to operate the latching members to disconnect the connectors, they have to be operated simultaneously. If one latch member is operated properly whereas the other is not, it can be damaged when the connectors are attempted to be disconnected.